


To Loving the Taste of Scotch

by trixwitch



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, did i mention smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixwitch/pseuds/trixwitch
Summary: From the crossover episode of Barry and Iris' wedding where Alex Danvers and Sara Lance have a one night stand. This is that one night stand.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	To Loving the Taste of Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my WIP but instead I wrote smut for you.

Alex sighed and adjusted the dress that had been comfortable two hours ago but now was riding up and down in all the wrong places. Kara had already left to go talk to … someone, and Alex was left on her own in a crowd of mostly strangers on a different Earth, and all she could think about was Maggie. Or rather, not Maggie herself, but the pit of longing and doubt and fear inside where Maggie’s love and comfort used to be. She sighed again. Welp, time to find the bar.

After negotiating her way into taking a whole bottle of scotch from the bar, Alex found a quiet corner and figured after a few shots attending Barry and Iris’ wedding right after calling off her own engagement might sound like a better idea. She poured a shot and downed it.   
“Somebody who drinks like that is looking to make something go away.”

Alex turned to the voice behind her to find its owner grabbing the bottle and a shot glass. Alex assessed her briefly, as she did to everyone all the time - a side effect of her military training. The woman was dressed in a smart suit, her blonde hair pulled back to reveal a set but very attractive face. Alex stuttered as she tried to respond, but a glance at the woman downing her own shot let her off the hook to answer right away.

“And what are you looking to make go away,” she asked.

The woman looked at her, a glint in her eye. “Nothing,” she said. “I just like the taste of scotch.”

Alex felt that telltale drop in her stomach and a tingling in her core. She was, wow, this woman was really attractive.

“Fair enough,” Alex said, looking away. And as soon as she did the thing she was, in fact, drinking to make go away came rushing back in. “I just called off my engagement,” she continued. “So being here … brings up a lot.”

“What, you catch him cheating?” the woman asked.

“Nuh-uh,” Alex said through her second shot. “Her. And no, nothing like that. We just wanted different things. Just wish I’d realized that sooner, so I could make a break before later came around.”

Alex was rambling. When she glanced back, the woman’s entire demeanor had changed. While previously, she’d been approachable and friendly, now she was … the only word Alex could use to describe it was interested. Huh. Was that the correction she’d made that her fiance was a woman?

“So let me guess,” the woman was saying, “being at the rehearsal dinner for the world’s most perfect couple is probably the last place that you want to be.”

“That stings a little, yeah.”

The woman held up her glass. “To making things go away.”

Alex hesitated for half a second. It was long enough for her brain to put together the fact that she was about to get drunk with this woman, who had perked up the moment Alex outed herself, who she found incredible attractive, and because she was just so damn torn up inside about everything, she was going to throw caution to the wind and let whatever happened happen.

“To loving the taste of scotch,” Alex said, raising her own glass with just the hint of a smirk.

They both drained their glasses. Three shots in and Alex was starting to relax a little.

“I’m Sara, by the way,” the woman said.

“Alex.”

“Nice to meet you, Alex.”

Alex’s insides melted a little bit at the way Sara said her name. How in the world had she taken so long to figure out she was gay when confident women like this always made her a little giddy? She mentally shook herself. All signs pointed to them flirting, but she’d definitely misread signs like this before. Better get them talking a little more.

“So, how do you know Barry and Iris?” she asked, and then immediately wished she hadn’t. She herself didn’t have a good answer for that.

“Oh, Barry and I work together on and off,” Sara replied, and the way she looked away and grabbed the bottle made Alex not ask any more questions.

Alex was pretty sure everyone here knew Barry was the Flash, but she couldn’t be sure, so she wasn’t going to say anything that might get him into trouble. But the way Sara was avoiding the question definitely placed her in the “likely” column of having something to do with his superhero life.

“And you?” Sara asked the inevitable question.

“Uh, through my sister,” Alex said, also turning away as she answered. “Who seems to have disappeared,” she added as she scanned the crowd.

Sara scoffed. “That was nice of her, leaving you all by yourself.”

“Oh no,” Alex replied, “I told her to go mingle. I was going to be a storm cloud anyway, so might as well set her free.”

Sara leaned forward with her elbows on the table. “Alright, enough small talk,” she said, looking up at Alex with an intensity that made her forget to breathe for a second. “Let’s talk about whiskey.”

Alex let out the breath she was holding with a laugh. “Sure. Let’s talk about whiskey.” 

She filled both of their glasses and leaned towards Sara, mirroring her position. “Best scotch you’ve ever had.”

“Lagavulin 16 year single malt,” Sara said immediately. “That’s for the ones I actually remember, of course.”

Alex grinned and took the shot sitting in front of her. She was feeling looser by the minute, and it felt great.

“If I have a choice, I go for a Glenlivit. But really, I’m happy with anything you put in front of me.”

Sara smirked. “Alright, then. Best time you ever had drinking whiskey.”

Alex thought for a moment, filtering out every memory that involved Maggie. Then she smiled. “I got drunk with my sister’s best friend once,” she said, remembering that time that she and Win closed down the bar together. “That was a fun time. And I learned a lot about my sister.”

“I bet,” Sara laughed. “I gotta say my best was probably a celebration party with my team after a big win.”

Before Alex could ask what kind of team she meant, Sara had a glass raised again.

“To good times with whiskey,” she said.

Alex raised her glass, too.

“Oh hold on,” Sara said. “Let’s make this one special.”

She looped her arm around Alex’s, so they were joined at the elbow. It was a bizarre thing to do, but Alex went with it, and the moment their arms touched, she felt the heat grow between them. She looked up to find that intense look back on Sara’s face. Alex smiled and drank her shot, keeping her eyes locked on Sara as much as possible. When they’d both finished drinking, they lowered their arms, but neither one made to pull their hand back, so they just stood there, arms awkwardly wrapped around each other. Eventually, Alex looked down, the intensity of the moment finally getting to be too much. But before she could back out of anything, Sara said, “Do you want make out?”

Alex laughed, and then realized Sara was serious, and then tried to stop laughing and kind of choked, and Sara quickly pulled her hand back so she could reach around and pat Alex on the back. Alex coughed a few times, and set her glass down.

“Sorry, I, uh, didn’t expect you to say that.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Sara said quickly. “I didn’t mean to make things weird.”

She backed away a little, but Alex reacted immediately and grabbed her hand. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “I absolutely do want to make out.”

Sara grinned. She glanced around, and then pulled Alex towards the door of the coffee shop they were in. The second they were outside, Sara pulled their joined hands towards her, so Alex kind of stumbled into her arms, where she was met with with soft lips and a strong grip on her waist and she immediately sank into the kiss, opening her mouth and groaning softly when Sara did the same. 

Sara was much smaller than Maggie, frame-wise, and she was a little taller, and the differences allowed Alex to let go of all of the memories that had threatened to overwhelm her all night and just be in the moment. It was bliss, and unexpectedly exactly what she needed right now. She pushed Sara back a few paces until her back hit the wall, earning herself a low growl from the other woman. That sound did things to Alex, and when Sara immediately pushed off the wall and flipped them around, Alex melted willingly into her touch. Sara reached a hand up to cup Alex’s cheek while she kissed her ferociously. Alex held on tight, slowly letting her hands wander down Sara’s back. Just as she finally found a hint of skin between her pants and her jacket, the door to the coffee shop opened, and both of them instinctively drew away from each other. 

Alex glanced at the people coming out the door, none of whom she knew, and took in Sara’s wary stance, which matched her own. She wasn’t sure if Sara was worried about getting caught, or if she was just a person who was always on guard. Frankly Alex herself wasn’t sure which impulse had made her leap away from the kiss that she desperately wanted to start up again. The group didn’t give them a second glance, and were soon out of sight. Alex turned back to Sara with a sheepish look on her face. Sara, on the other hand, was grinning at her.

“So that was hot,” she said, taking a step closer to Alex.

Alex couldn’t quite form words, so she just nodded. Sara took another step closer and leaned in until she was mere inches away from Alex. Alex whimpered - she couldn’t help it - and Sara chuckled before grabbing Alex’s face again and pulling her in to start kissing her with that incredible fierceness again. Alex grabbed onto Sara’s waist, slipping her fingers into that patch of skin she’d found a couple minutes before. Sara responded by pushing her hips forward, and oh Alex was definitely going home with her tonight.

Sara pulled her lips away for half a second, and then nipped at Alex’s bottom lip. It wasn’t terribly hard, but it was sharp and the slight pain was delicious. Alex moaned probably too loudly and leaned forward, willing Sara to do it again. Instead, Sara just chuckled.

“You like that, don’t you?” she purred.

Alex nodded and breathed out, “yes.”

“Mmmmm, I wonder what else you like.”

Alex licked her lips and swallowed hard. She looked up at Sara from where she was partially slumped against the wall. The smirk on this stunning woman’s face told Alex that not only was she going to get her wish to go home with her, but that she was in for a very fun night. And indeed the next thing Sara said was to ask if she wanted to come up to her hotel room with her. They didn’t say much as they walked the six blocks to the hotel where all of the wedding guests were staying, but the way both of them kept finding ways to sneak hands around and onto each other told Alex everything she needed to know at this moment. 

Once they finally made it into Sara’s room, they were done holding back. Alex kicked off her shoes while Sara wriggled out of her jacket, leaving it wherever it dropped as she once again backed Alex onto the nearest wall. Now that they were inside and alone, Alex didn’t bother holding back her moans as Sara moved her lips down her neck and onto her collar bone.

“Can I take this off?” Sara mumbled, tugging at the zipper on the back of Alex’s dress.

“God yes,” Alex breathed.

Sara smirked while she pulled the zipper down, ripped the dress off of Alex’s arms, and went right back to kissing and nipping at Alex’s chest. When she got down to a nipple that Alex could tell was already very alert, she bit down just about as hard as she had on Alex’s lips earlier. Alex jumped and moaned, and then grabbed Sara’s head and pulled it close to her.

“Again,” she whispered.

Sara complied, and bit much harder this time. Alex was ready for it, so she didn’t jump. Instead she melted, her knees softening as the sting gave way to a tingle that ran through her whole body. 

“Fuck,” she gasped.

Sara glanced up at her. “You’re fun,” she said. “You like things a little rough?”

Alex nodded. The part of her that was always second guessing herself and quietly berating herself whenever she did anything reckless tried to pop up and tell her that she should absolutely not be trusting a total stranger like this, but the release from having been so wound up for so many weeks after she left Maggie felt too good. So she stuffed that overly cautious part of her down as far as it would go, and threaded her hands into Sara’s blonde hair, pulling her closer. 

Sara proceeded to ravish her breasts, sucking and biting and pinching and then stroking and soothing and nuzzling them, until Alex could barely breathe. At some point her dress had fallen all the way off, but when she took a moment to get her bearings, she realized Sara was still completely clothed. Alex shifted so she could put her hands under Sara’s shirt, and started to pull upwards. Sara got the hint and stood back, helping her pull it up and over her head. The woman was tiny, and absolutely ripped, and Alex was fascinated by just how different she was from Maggie. Nope, she thought, no comparisons. Just enjoy this.

And enjoy it she did. She reached around and unhooked Sara’s bra, trailing her fingers around her torso as it fell forward and off her arms. Sara shivered at the soft touch, so Alex did it again, this time continuing down over her abs and then back up, ghosting over her nipples. Sara laughed. 

“That little touch shouldn’t feel so good,” she chuckled. 

Alex grinned. She liked to do things well. “Pants off?” she asked.

Sara didn’t bother answering, just undid the button and shimmied out of her tight jeans. Now they were both standing there in only their panties, and as if pulled by a magnet, they found each others’ lips again for a searing kiss. Alex ran her hands over every bit of skin she could touch, her hands tingling with the sensations of it. When Sara bit the corner of her mouth again, Alex moaned and pulled back for a moment.

“Bed?” she asked.

Sara smirked at her. “Absolutely,” she said, taking Alex’s hand and leading her into the room. Sara took the lead, pushing Alex down onto the bed and immediately climbing on top of her. Alex shivered as Sara’s long hair tickled her chest while she bent to nip and suck on Alex’s collarbones. She was going to be covered in hickies tomorrow, and she really couldn’t care less. The intensity and sharpness of Sara’s teeth mixed with the soothing of a soft tongue was too good. 

Sara started to move down her body until her face was level with Alex’s black lace panties. Thank goodness she’d worn nice ones today. Sara looked up at her. “May I?” she asked.

Alex nodded readily, then held her breath as Sara took the hem of her panties between her teeth and pulled down. It wasn’t a particularly effective way to get them off but it was so fucking hot. She did it a few more times, working them lower on Alex’s hips before giving up and using her hands. Alex instinctively spread her legs, suddenly desperate for more contact. Sara smirked up at her.

“Somebody’s eager,” she teased. Alex just groaned.

“Tell me,” Sara said as she ran her fingers up the inside of Alex’s legs. “Do you like to be spanked?”

Alex’s breath hitched even as her brain started to panic. Nobody had ever asked her that before. Maggie had done it once but kind of by accident, and even though Alex had enjoyed it, they’d never talked about it again. The quantity of scotch she’d consumed helped her answer entirely honestly: “I don’t know.”

That made Sara pause. “Nobody’s ever spanked you?”

Alex shook her head.

“Huh. OK. Not on the agenda for tonight, then.”

Alex bit her lip. Sara was surprisingly considerate for someone who had effectively gotten her drunk and seduced her. And Alex knew she wanted to try this. She knew she’d like it. Once again ignoring every instinct telling her not to, Alex replied, “But I want to.”

Sara smiled at her, a genuine smile unlike the smirks she’d been giving. “Now’s not the time, Alex. I bet you’d love it. But don’t do it with someone you barely know when you’ve been drinking OK?”

Alex smiled back at her, and, not having any idea what to say to that, guided Sara up for a very sweet kiss. Sara kissed her back for a few moments, then pulled away. 

“How about…” she said, dipping down to kiss Alex’s chest.

“I put my mouth on you…” she kissed down to Alex’s belly.

“And make you come?” she kissed Alex’s hip bone.

Alex groaned out “God yes.”

The smirk was back on Sara’s face as she trailed her tongue down from Alex’s hip bone, onto the soft skin of her inner thigh, and finally, FINALLY between her legs where Alex was unbelievably wet and ready for her touch. Alex’s hands flew down and cradled Sara’s head as she began to work her up. It was absolute bliss. Sara’s tongue was soft but insistent, testing out different places until she found the ones that made Alex writhe and squirm. And then she started to flutter her tongue, and then to suck on her clit, and Alex lost herself in the sensations. At some point Sara tapped on her leg and held up two fingers, never taking her tongue away from where it was working. Alex got the idea and nodded vigorously, and soon she felt Sara’s fingers start to penetrate into her and it was all so much and so good, and she was spiraling up and her legs started to tremble, and then she was coming in a glorious wave of tingly energy washing through her body.

As she started to come down from her high, she spared a thought for the people in the room next door who just heard her yelling and swearing and moaning obscenely, but honestly she didn’t even care that much. She hadn’t come that hard in a very long time, and she was going to enjoy it as long as possible. 

Sara wiped her mouth and sat back on her heels, watching Alex catch her breath. “Now that is what I call an orgasm,” she said.

Alex laughed, and Sara crawled up to flop on the bed next to her. As soon as Alex could see straight again, she reached for her. She needed to touch her, needed to feel her shaking and writing the way Alex just had. If Alex missed having someone make her come, she missed the opposite even more. She threaded her hands into Sara’s hair and kissed her hard. “My turn,” she murmured, earning herself an adorable little giggle. 

Alex made to flip them over, but Sara stopped her. “Can I sit on your face?” she asked.

Alex blushed but also nodded and laid down on her back. Sara was so forward in talking about what she wanted. It was incredibly hot, but also a little embarrassing. But Alex very much wanted to be surrounded by the smell and taste of pussy, so she just watched as Sara pulled her panties off and straddled Alex’s hips. Alex immediately put her hands on Sara’s waist, and then slipped them down behind to cup her ass, which was muscular and oh so delicious to hold. Alex couldn’t help but squeeze her fingers in, and when she saw Sara’s eyes close and her head tip back, she did it again. She kept one hand there and used the other to guide Sara to lean down so she could take one nipple and then the other in her mouth. Sara responded by grinding her hips down and oh she was so wet. Alex released her breasts and tapped her back to tell her to move up. Sara positioned her knees on either side of Alex’s head, and then slowly lowered herself down. Alex opened her mouth and just pressed it up into Sara’s wetness, and heard her moan above her. Alex went to work, her hands holding Sara’s ass tightly as her mouth explored. She flicked her tongue and sucked Sara’s wet flesh into her mouth. Her focus narrowed in and nothing else entered her mind as she responded to Sara’s cues, giving her more of what she liked. Sara started to buck her hips, and Alex followed her as best she could, until she felt the legs wrapped around her head tense and an impressive string of expletives rang out above her.

As Sara stilled, Alex stayed where she was. She wanted one more taste, so licked her tongue out just one more time. But when she felt Sara twitch, she glanced up to see her still holding onto the headboard. She wasn’t done yet. Alex licked the same place again, and got another twitch. She kept going at a slow pace and then all of a sudden sucked hard. Sara moaned deep and low and Alex kept sucking. Sara began to rhythmically grind her hips, and Alex didn’t let up. She gripped Sara’s ass again, and apparently that was what sent her over the edge. This time Sara collapsed onto the bed and rolled off of Alex’s face, panting.

“Fuck,” Sara breathed. “You’re really good at that.”

Alex grinned. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Sara laughed, and Alex joined in, and then they were kissing again, and contemplating round two.

***

When Alex woke up in the morning, the glow of the night had worn off, and in that vulnerable place before she’d gotten her mental armor on, every single thing she had stuffed into a box in her mind last night came rushing back, and she panicked. She stumbled out of bed, tripped on the sheets, and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Sara just rolled over, although Alex thought she saw her eyes open at the sound. It wasn’t until days later that she could appreciate that Sara was once again being considerate and letting her deal with her feelings on her own. Sara teased her about it later, of course, but Alex was able to look back with gratitude that she was able to just slink off and fall down her anxiety doom spiral on her own. And really, she didn’t actually regret it. It just brought up so many complicated feelings that she was not equipped to deal with in the moment. But if she was going to have a one night stand with anyone, she was very glad it was with Sara Lance.


End file.
